totaldrama0101fandomcom-20200215-history
Challenges
Season 2 Challenges Alien - Campers had to search for the 2 eggs hidden by the host! the first egg was in the TDI sign up, the other hidden in the word b-EGG-ing- Tyler and Mr. Coconut become captains and get to choose the teams. Bank Heist - Figure out the combination, with the clues given, how many campers, what challenge number and how many times Izzy returned- Mr Coconut and Sadie win Fairy Tale - Make a fairy tale script and act it out with your team mates- Killer Grips win Rock-n-Roll - Make a music video for your charactar- Killer Grips win War - Throw Dynamites at the opposing team for points- Killer Grips Win Romance - Make a list about the other contestant you're with-Beth and Courtney lose, switch teams Animal Buddy - Make your character into an animal that best suits him/her- Killer Grips Win Western - Contestants first had to say Draw! Only 3 contestants did that. They would then choose a horse with one of them having nothing, one with individual invincibility, and one with team invincibility. The contestants tied, picking the same horse. They finally did another challenge with lassos and such- Screaming Gaffers Win Kung Foo - Both teams must build the best robot, giving each captain one part- Screaming Gaffers Win Prison - Both teams had to save one of their teammates and unlock them- Screaming Gaffers Win Beach - For the first round, you had do your best dance moves. In the second round, you would make a creation in the sand- Screaming Gaffers Win Break Challenge - Make a Total Drama World Tour Predictions Video- Mr. Coconut, Beth, and Sadie Win Superhero - Make yourself a superhero- Screaming Gaffers Win Documentary - Make a story about your character, either from the real TDI or from the camp- Sadie Wins Spy - Make an interesting escape scene followed by cutting correct wires- Gwen, Katie, and Sadie Win Medical - Get the right body parts in order to make a Frankenstein like person- Katie Wins Sports - Pm the right sport before your opponent does- Katie, Owen, Izzy, and Cody Win Space - Make a video of your character as an astronaut- Beth Wins Disaster - Make a terrible disaster and choose one of the people remaining to use that disaster on- Gwen Wins Prehistoric - Choose a dinosaur, its color, and its speed- Duncan and Beth Win Mystery - Figure out who was the backstabber between Gwen and Katie- Beth, Owen, and Duncan Win Horror - Make your dinosaur from the Prehistoric Challenge an even scarier dinosaur with a lot of discription- Beth and Owen Win Pirate/Monster - The two remaining contestants must make a video explaining why you should win. They must then include a pirate (Owen) or a monster (Beth). The eliminated contestants would then vote to decide the winner- Owen Wins Season 2 Challenge Eliminations Alien - Non-elimination - Tyler and Mr. Coconut become Captains Bank Heist - Harold and Tyler Fairy Tale - Owen Rock-n-Roll - Eva War - DJ Romance - Non-elmination - Beth & Courtney switch teams Animal Buddy - Ezekiel Western - LeShawna Kung Foo - Non-elimination - Bunny goes on Screaming Gaffers and Geoff goes on Killer Grips Prison - Geoff (quit) Beach - Duncan Break Challenge - Non-elimination - Beth, Sadie, and Mr. Coconut win individual invincibility next challenge. Superhero - Courtney Documentary - Heather Spy - Mr. Coconut Medical - Sadie Sports - Bunny Space - Ezekiel (again) Disaster - Cody Prehistoric - Izzy Mystery - Katie Horror - Duncan (again) and Gwen Pirate/Monster - Beth is Runner Up and Owen is the Winner Season 3 Challenges Airport - All members of the teams must choose a captain- Beth, Geoff, and Izzy become captains of their teams Hawaii - Get all or most of your team across the volcano in some order- Team Amazon and Team Antarctica Win New York - Your team must choose a baby and a puller to cross the Statue of Liberty. The puller unscrambles directions while three other members give milk and a rattle to the baby- Team Sahara and Team Amazon Win Peru - Every team is assigned a fruit. Then randomly, each member must choose a tree from 1-10 trying to avoid the spider- Team Amazon and Team Sahara Win Yukon - Each team had to get their members across the glaciers- Team Antartica wins 1st Place and Team Sahara wins 2nd Place Egypt - Each Captain of the teams was hold hostage by an opposing team. Then the team members had to either just give the hostage to the Pharoh or stop by the Oasis and get a drink- Team Sahara Wins Amazon River - Each team had to try to get less than 60 points in total- Team Sahara Wins African Plains - Each team would get steaks. You had to pass the steaks off to another team and you would keep passing them till the challenge was over- Team Amazon and Team Sahara Win Paris, Europe - Each team would have to make a Total Drama Island Version of a popular song- Team Amazon and Team Antartica Win Italy - Each member of the team is assigned a job; Cook, Tourist, or Gladiator. Each job requiered a special task. Teams that finishes all the tasks win- Team Amazon and Team Sahara Win, but due to a twist, they both lose- Team Antartica Wins German Alps - New team are made for this challenge. Going in a specific order, the team must snowboard down the German Alps going in a different direction each time.- Team 3 Wins Deserted Island - Guess if another person's area has a coconut or not- Izzy, Alejandro, and Justin Win Spain - Match each bull with the correct gate- Everyone except Cody, Izzy, Alejandro, and Trent Win Tokyo, Japan - Turn your character into an anime character and put it in a video. Best character wins- Gwen, Justin, Izzy, and Sadie Win India - Think of a creative way to charm a snake- Sadie Wins Australia - Pick a partner from the eliminated contestants and have have both partners cross the finish line. Last person to do it is automatically eliminated- Everyone except Alejandro Win K2 - Sing two lyrics about climbing a mountain. Best lyrics win- Sadie and Justin Win Greece - Turn your character into a Greek God- Gwen and Justin Win London - Find the correct times on Big Ben-Everyone Wins(Gwen,Sadie,Izzy,Justin) Hollywood - Make a Hollywood Outfit- Gwen and Justin Win Final Challenge - Make a song and make your character into a costume. The eliminated contestants then vote- Gwen Wins Season 3 Challenge Eliminations Airport - Non-elimination - Beth, Geoff, and Izzy become Captains Hawaii - Mr. Coconut New York - Owen Peru - Noah Yukon - Lindsay Egypt - Gwen Amazon River - Harold and Trent African Plains - Heather Paris, Europe - Geoff Italy - Courtney and Katie/Tyler German Alps - LeShawna Deserted Island - Katie, Duncan, and Beth Spain - Trent (again) Tokyo Japan - Noah (again) India - Bridgette Australia - Alejandro K2 - Sierra Greece - Cody London- Sadie Hollywood - Izzy Final Challenge - Justin is Runner Up and Gwen is the Winner Season 3.5 Challenges Jungle Survival- Go out into the jungle and find materials to use that could help you build a shelter.- Villains Win Underwater Breathing- You must go under water for about 1 minute to 2 1/2 minutes if you want a drink - Heroes Win Captain Cook-off- Bridgette and Alejandro become captains and must cook a tasty meal for the host - Villains Win Cliff Climbing- Everyone is paired up with someone on the opposing team and must climb the cliff or push them off - Heroes Win Element War- You must choose an element - Heroes Win Tribal Tribute- Create an outfit for your tribe, must be in a video. - Both Teams Lose S.O.S Distraction- Find the best way to make a distraction that could help you get noticed on a deserted island - Heroes and Neutral Win Cave Decoration- Everyone must find items around Antarctica to design a cave. - Heroes and Neutral Win Alejandro's Oil- Neutrals and Villains compete in a race for oil with the help of Alejandro - Neutral Wins Tribal Outfits- Create an outfit for your tribe - Villains ; Heroes Win Music Video Tribute - Create a Music video/Tribute about your character. - Neutral ; Villains Win. Secret Code - Find the secret code in the jungle on your youtube channel. - Heroes ; Villains Win. Laser Darts - Shoot a dart at anyone, whichever team gets the most hits, the person on that team with the most hits will be eliminated. - Heroes ; Neutral Win. Rough Rapids - Everyone is paired up. Either Push them off or help them. - Sierra Wins. Rock Sculpting - Carve an animal out of a rock - Neutral Wins Kangaroo Dancing - Try to get the same dance moves as your partner - Tyler,Sadie,Leshawna,Ezekiel Win. Animal Concert - Create your own Instrument. - Heroes Win. Waterfall - Heroes and Villains Win Scruffy - Make a picture of Scruffy. Team that wins gets Scruffy on their team, but has to vote off a member - Villains Win Wings - Get items from other teams to create wings - Villains Win Music Video Tribute #2 - Create a video of the worst to best songs of TDWT - Sadie, LeShawna, Noah, Beth, Tyler, and Izzy Win Rings - Like a game of musical chairs, but with points and rings! -Gwen Wins Partner Boats - Guess the size of boat you an your partner needs - Sadie and Beth Win Lovie Dovie- Get partnered in a couple and solve a brain teaser- Bridgette Wins Vote Off- Various eliminated and non-eliminated contestants choose to vote off Tyler, Noah, or Bridgette- Sadie, LeShawna, Bridgette and Noah Win Pyramid Race- Solve a puzzle and complete various steps- LeShawna and Noah win Tomb Maker- Create and Egyptian tomb. Best two go on to the finals - Sadie and LeShawna win Jury Vote- Members of the jury vote for a winner - LeShawna wins Season 3.5 Challenge Eliminations